1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to device fixing and, particularly, to an optical disc fixing device used in an optical disc drive of an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Optical disc drives have been widely used in audio and video equipment for reading and/or reproducing audio, video, documents, and the like, in a variety of media, such as CD (Compact Disc), DVD (Digital Versatile Disc), etc. Optical disc drives generally include optical disc fixing devices for mounting optical discs thereon and preventing the optical discs from disengaging from the optical disc drives when rotating at high speeds.
However, the existing optical disc fixing device often has a complex structure with numerous components, is difficult to assemble, and inconvenient to repair. Moreover, it can be difficult to fix an optical disc thereto and detach the optical disc therefrom.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.